


The Best Birthday Present Ever

by XxREIJI FANGIRLxX (kogasa)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Force-Feeding, Gay, M/M, Trolling, i forgot to add tags oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasa/pseuds/XxREIJI%20FANGIRLxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its mizaels birthday and vector gives him a very....... "heartfelt" gift :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riceseedling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceseedling/gifts).



> written for a very special friend's birthday  
> half of the shit in here comes from inside jokes  
> please enjoy

"Hey, Mizael!" As soon as he heard the devil's words, he immediately let out a huge sigh. It was his birthday, and so far, everything was going great. He woke up in a good mood, and everyone was going to throw him a party later. Durbe even baked him a cake. Everyone had their presents wrapped, sitting on the counter.

However, Vector... Vector has this reputation, you see, of ruining every birthday party the barians ever had. Even though the party hadn't started yet, and everyone was still asleep, Vector seemed way more excited than he should be. When he saw Vector's unusually huge grin, Mizael shuddered. _Fuck. This can't be good._

Usually, the presents he gave to his fellow barians were simply previous presents rewrapped, or presents he stole from the other barians. Usually Durbe's, so he looked better, but no one was fooled. Except for Alit, maybe. Maybe. Although, the thing that struck Mizael as a bit odd was that usually Vector showed up to the parties somewhat late, and had always gotten a gift, or rather, stolen a gift at the last minute.

So that's why, when Vector says he's got an early birthday present for him, Mizael just internally screams "fuck" as loudly as one can internally scream fuck.

"A-an early birthday present, huh?" A shudder ran down Mizael's spine, his eyebrows twitching in a hint of rage slowly boiling inside, with a forced and clearly angry smile. Letting out a somewhat mischevious sounding laugh, Vector replied.

"Mhm~! It would be a bit embarrassing to give you in front of everyone else, you see..." 

"Huh?" Wait a second. Did Vector actually make him a heartfelt gift? Was he being rused? Should Mizael run into Durbe's room at the speed of light for safety? "What is it?" He regretfully asked.

Putting both of his hands in his pocket, he slowly walked up to Mizael. Too close. Mizael stepped back before he popped his personal space bubble, but unfortunately, he had been standing right in front of the counter. There was no escape. He tried leaning back as far as he could, standing on his tip toes and pulling his head back to avoid the face that was now dangerously close to his.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Mizael frantically asked as Vector gazed into his eyes. For some reason, Mizael couldn't break eye contact, despite trying to turn the other way, he still found himself glancing to the side.

"Close your eyes."

"What?!" Mizael's heart was pounding. Something embarrassing to show in front of the others? An early present? Was Vector trying to kiss him? Was Vector gay? Is he trying to confess?! "I'm not stupid enough to do that. I know it's probably just a bug or something. I can see your hands in your pockets, Vector."

"Huh?" He looked oddly surprised for a moment, but his shit-eating grin returned. "Oh, come on, Miza-chan~! There's nothing in my pockets~!" Nope. He was definitely being fucked with.

"Then take your hands out of your pockets so I can see there's nothing in there," Mizael scowled.

Vector didn't say anything, he simply gave an expression of annoyance.

"Just close your damn eyes, asshole. There's nothing in my pockets."

"Aha!" He knew it. With a defiant smirk, he turned his head towards him. "You can't, can you? There's something in your pockets."

"It's my present for you! Come on!" Vector pouted. "Just close your eyes and put your hands out!"

"I'm not stupid. No." Mizael's smile faded as he simply gave a blank expression. He was not amused, and he was not going to be bamboozled today. He was really hoping someone would wake up and save him from this situation, but he also was hoping no one would wake up before he kicked Vector's ass himself. After all, if anyone saw, they'd instantly get the wrong idea. Everyone would think Mizael was gay, and Vector would continue to insist they're a couple, and that Mizael was just too embarrassed to admit it.

"Close your fucking eyes," he growled.

"No."

He let out a heavy sigh.

No matter.

It's okay.

Vector was prepared for this.

"Fine," he chuckled. "Looks like you've given me no choice."

In a quick movement, one that Mizael was not prepared for, Vector swiftly took whatever it was in his left pocket and scattered it into Mizael's eyes.

"Agh! What the fuck?!" Mizael groaned in agony, covering his eyes. Dirt. Vector just threw goddamn sand in his face. He soon realized he was in trouble.

"Shh, Miza-chan~." Mizael's muffled screames were silenced by Vector's hand while he heard a very ominous giggle. "It's time for my special present..." Mizael removed his hands from his eyes and jumped back, trying to lean back and away from him again, with his hands now trembling on the counter.

Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. Either he was about to die, or Vector was going to forcibly kiss him. However, Mizael rightfully assumed he was going to kill him, because who in their right mind threw sand into the person they liked's face, just to kiss them as a "surprise gift." Then again, this was Vector. You can never be sure with Vector.

He slowly removed his hand from Mizael's mouth, inching closer and closer to his face. Mizael could feel his warm breath near his mouth, flinching as his horribly sandy eyes burned in pain. He panicked, and was just about to kick Vector where it counts, but before he could react...

He felt something slimy in his mouth. Too slimy. Was it a tongue? No. This is not what a tongue would feel like. There were legs. There aren't supposed to be legs on a tongue. Vector covered Mizael's mouth again, but this time, with much more force. As in, he wasn't planning to let Mizael open it.

Between Mizael's muffled screams and Vector's maniacal laughter, he struggled, unable to remove the hand trapping this disgusting unknown bug in his Food Orifice. 

"Eat it." Vector ordered.

 _Are you fucking serious?_ You could make out "what the fuck" from his muffled yelling.

"Just do it. Come on, Miza-chan~!" It was quite unfortunate that Mizael couldn't see the twisted grin on his face through the dirt in his eyes.

Mizael continued to struggle, but he had absolutely no idea what Vector stuck in his mouth. What if it bites him and it hurts really bad and hurts his tongue and then he can't eat anything for like 5 days. That would suck really bad. He really didn't want to have to deal with this on his birthday, so he came to the most reasonable conclusion. He just gave up. The sooner he chewed and swallowed this shit, the sooner he could tell Vector to fuck off.

So he did.

He shuddered as a horrible taste spread throughout his mouth, as terribly slimy and runny guts spewed out from the creature and washed over his tongue.

Vector just sadistically laughed as he heard the crunching and gnashing between Mizael gagging. His plan was a huge success. With the arm not being used on Mizael, he did a fist pump, internally whispering "yesssssss..."

After hearing a gulp, his hand remained on his face, just in case he threw up or something. That would really suck for Vector. His coat would get all dirty. He can't have a dirty coat. It was expensive. He would have trouble lifting another coat like that.

Hearing Mizael's muffled sobs, he waited a moment before finally removing his hand.

Freed from Vector's grasp, he gasped and covered his eyes, sliding down the wall to his knees, weeping.

He didn't even know what he just ate. Actually, he didn't want to know. It would be even worse if he knew. He became suicidal, hoping whatever he ate was diseased and would end his miserable life.

Vector slapped his knee, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, oh man! Holy... holy shit! You actually... did it..." He could barely say anything through his ear grating cackling. _Yeah, that's right. Just keep on laughing, motherfucker._ Mizael's crying subsided into rage, his expression turned into one of hatred, and he was too furious to even say anything. _You will regret this._

Vector's laughter soon died out, and he wiped the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Ha... Haha... Well. My work is done here. Happy birthday, Miza-chan," he snorted, shashaying out of the room, barely unable to control his laughter, chuckling quietly, with the last thing Mizael hearing being a door slam.

_Fuck you Vector._

_Fuck you._

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i do not condone forcing your friends and/or potential lovers to eat bugs
> 
> thank you for reading this drabble and my first work friends please expect more great yugioh fanfiction shitposting soon


End file.
